Traditional illumination technologies, for example, incandescent and fluorescent lighting, are being supplanted by high power light emitting diode structures. Light emitting diodes (LED's) have advantages over other illumination devices because they consume less power and last longer. In addition, they are highly durable, and responsive. One problem associated with high power LED's is the need to prevent the temperature in the LED die from rising. If the temperature of the LED die is allowed to rise above a certain threshold level, the life of the LED can be shortened. Moreover, the lighting efficiency would be compromised.
Another issue concerning LED lighting is the manufacturing cost. LED lighting solutions can cost substantially more than incandescent and fluorescent lighting solutions. Accordingly, there is a need for new technologies that reduce or prevent heat unwanted rises in temperature at the LED die, and that allow for LED's to be employed in various illumination setting at reduced manufacturing and deployment costs.